The Deepest Moment
by ShockoLatt
Summary: Harry and Hermione have a sick child (cancer). How will they accept this?


A/N: This is my first time writing for Harry Potter fanfics. So, go easy on me.

Summary : Harry and Hermione are 20 years old and live in a posh apartment in London. All well's in their lives but Harry and Hermione have a sick (cancer)  child together. Ron is married to Lavender , they constantly try to help . Well ,that's all.

Disclaimer : The characters belong to JK Rowling but the plot belongs to me.

Caution : Very sad and depressing.

            Harry laid awake on his bed, thinking about his life. How he fell in love with Hermione during his 6th year, how happy he was when she got pregnant but why does this child have to be deprived, why this child?. Hermione was sleeping in his arms, he could feel her warm breathe stroking his cheeks gently. He gently laid her down on the other side of the bed and kissed her forehead , bringing himself off the bed. Harry walked to his child's bedroom, seeing her sleeping peacefully, jabbed his heart. He walked towards her bed, slowly sat on it and whispered softly into her ear "Annabelle? ". Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked at her father and said in her sweet voice " Daddy, are you mad at me?" , Harry softly chuckled and said "Whatever for , honey?" "For having cancer" she stuttered. Harry was surprised at the child's thoughts , how could she ever think like that. " This wasn't your fault, neither was it mommy's or daddy's" , a single tear dropped down Annabelle's cheek, Harry wiped it away. "Daddy , how come god made me like this?" she asked " Your special" he said with a smile, " We're going  to the zoo tomorrow so you better get some sleep" a female voice said, Harry looked at the back of him, it was Hermione. Harry tucked Annabelle in her blanket and gave her a soft kiss on the cheeks. 

            Together, Harry and Hermione walked out of Annabelle's bedroom. Suddenly, they heard the doorbell, Hermione whispered in Harry's ear "I'll go get our wands" , Harry nodded and Hermione rushed to their bedroom. Harry grabbed his quidditch broom and held it like a baseball bat. Harry headed downstairs and opened the door, he was about to hit them when a male voice spoke up " Hey, Harry, not happy to see your bud?" , " Ron?" Harry said with a smile . "In the flesh"he replied " I thought you were in Japan for that auror mission"  " Well, we came back early" Lavender spoke up while handing Harry her coat. " Harry , are you okay?. I have the wands" Hermione shouted from upstairs "It's okay , hon. It's only Ron and Lav" . Hermione stopped in her footsteps and thought out loud " What are they doing here?", " Herm, you make us feel almost unwelcome" Ron shouted jokingly.

            Hermione continued in her footsteps and reached downstairs she smiled at the couple and pulled Ron into a hug while whispering into his ear loud enough so that the other's could hear " almost?" . The three young adults laughed and Harry spoke up " I'll go make some hot cocoa. Go to the living room and have a chat". Hermione headed to the living room while Ron and Lavender followed. Ron and Lavender found their usual seat on a couch and Hermione sat on a chair. Ron spoke up softly  in a concerned tone " How's Annabelle?" , Hermione kept her voice low " We visited the doctors last week and found out that her life-span is at max , 10 years" "How's Harry taking it?" Lavender questioned "Not well, his not even letting me bringing up this subject" Hermione said holding back her tears. Ron and Lavender just shook their heads, just then Harry walked in.

            He laid a tray on a coffee table and sat on a chair next to Hermione , Ron spoke up, " Sorry for disturbing you late at night but me and Lav need to sleep here for a day or two" , Harry smiled and said "You two practically live here, so this isn't any trouble" . The four laughed at this statement but for all they know a shadow is watching them….

Hahahaha, cliffy. I'm new to the Harry Potter scene so please go easy!


End file.
